Take This Moment
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Now that Crowley is in charge of Hell, he's away for longer, so his girl treasures every moment she gets with him. May develop into more chapters. Please R&R!


**Summary: **Now that Crowley is in charge of Hell, he's away for longer, so his girl treasures every moment she gets with him. May develop into more chapters. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **If you want more chapters for this then please let me know. If there are more chapters there will be a deeper inside to the ups and downs of the relationship. There's no real information about the OC, not even her name, but in more chapters, obviously more information will come to light.

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Take This Moment<strong>

It's been a tough day at work for him.

I can tell by how tense his strong shoulders are. Crowley's work is Hell. No, really, he works in Hell. He's in charge of downstairs, and has been since Lucifer and Michael became trapped in the cage.

As we get ready for bed on this particular night, I can feel him watching me, those gorgeous eyes bearing into me, so I turn. I turn and I gaze at him with all the love in my body floating to the surface of my very being.

"Hi, sweetheart…" I whisper softly, earning a small grin from him.

"Hello, darling." He replies, taking off his shirt to reveal his strong torso to me which makes my mouth go dry.

That's the usual reaction to his bare torso. Either that or my mouth waters and I can't help feeling weak at the knees at the sight of him. He moves closer to me, cupping my cheek and drawing me into a soft kiss. When it's broken, we share tender smiles before moving in to kiss again, sweetly and gently as our arms wind around each other.

Every other night our gentle kisses become so much more and I hope and pray that tonight is one of those nights. My confirmation comes when he begins to push the straps of my white nightdress (which is made of silk and lace) down from my shoulders. I now know that tonight will most certainly be one of those nights.

He lays me on the large, king-sized bed, the dark purple satin sheets instantly cooling my rapidly heating flesh. I can't suppress the shiver that courses down my spine when he presses his lips to my neck, and the soft chuckle that escapes that talented mouth of his and vibrates through the flesh of my throat tells me he knows he's the one in control at this moment.

The dominance from him I can easily live with regards to our lovemaking, and yes, it is love. It seems strange to think he can love another with him being what he is…But for him to tell me every day with complete sincerity just tells me that he really does love me. _Me_,of all the people in the world.

He runs his warm hands down my body and back up again, taking my nightdress with them. He lifts the garment over my head, leaving my almost bare beneath him.

He presses feather-light kisses to my stomach and continues to move further up my quivering body. I desperately want his attention on my breasts as they ache for his touch, as they yearn for his kiss.

My prayers are answered when I feel the amazing sensation of his mouth around my left breast. Oh God, how wonderful it feels. My fingers go to my mouth as I bite on them to try and prevent too loud a sound escaping my lips. As his tongue caresses my nipple I begin to tremble, and my breathing becomes harsh and frequent.

He kisses across my breast, in between the two and then over the right until he reaches my nipple. I gasp as it is enveloped in glorious wet heat, and while one hand attaches itself to his shoulder, the other grips the pillow beneath me.

My knuckles of that hand are white with the strength that I unleash whilst gripping the satin covered cushion. It takes my remaining strength to not buck my lace coated hips upwards against his. I want that friction. I desperately need it and I know I do.

"I've got you, darling." He whispers as he kisses my lips again, taking my hand and holding it tightly in his own and pinning it above my head, "It's okay."

"I love you." I tell him, leaning up to kiss him while he releases my hand to hold me close to him.

"Love you too." He replies, capturing my soft, full lips in a passionate kiss.

I'm so close to climax and we aren't even naked yet. My hands reach eagerly for the belt that glares at me with a gleaming smirk. I want rid of it, so I unbuckle quickly as we kiss with fiery heat and passion, desperate to rid one another of our remaining clothes.

I lean up to bite his neck, my hands rubbing up and down his body gently. I feel his heartbeat as I rest my hand right over it, noticing how it skips a beat when I suckle on the sensitive spot on his neck that he loves me to pay attention to.

As we lay close in our underwear we grind together slowly, and as I feel his hardening length press against me I tremble more, and I breathe a soft sound into the room. We kiss tenderly, breaking away every so often to just look at each other.

I've never felt love like this before. It's a beautiful thing, and every moment like this is even more beautiful. He kisses down my body again and spends a little time around my sensitive stomach. There are goosebumps on my skin from the gentleness of his touch and I'm still trembling beneath him.

His hands move to my thighs, and he kisses the insides of them before I feel my underwear being removed and suddenly I gasp and arch from the mattress. I clutch at the bedspread, biting my lip to keep from screaming as he pleasures me with his lips and tongue.

The only thing that makes this even sexier is when he kisses me and I can taste myself with every kiss. I hum into the kiss and lay still when he removes his underwear and presses against me.

We gaze into each other's eyes, demon and human, sharing a loving kiss as he enters my body slowly and carefully. We move at a languid pace, holding each other closely as we make love on this warm spring evening. I giggle as he leans in to kiss my neck again, my hands stroking through his hair and running down to his shoulders where I hold onto him, pulling him down onto me.

He turns us over so we're sitting up, and I move my hips against his, moving as fluidly as possible while leaning down to kiss him. I put all the love I have in my soul and body into the kiss, and upon breaking it I stop moving to look at my handsome lover, my protector and my soulmate. I stroke his face tenderly, pressing a kiss to his forehead which becomes tearful as I become overwhelmed by how much love I feel for him.

He was my first and I have every bit of faith that he will be my only one and my last. We kiss gently as he lays on his back and rolls us over, sliding our hands together as at the same time our fingers lace together. As I run my soft foot up and down his calf muscle, he continues to move inside my body. I feel a hot tear slide down my face, yet just after I feel the soft brushing of his finger wiping it away gently.

"Don't cry." He whispers, "What's wrong?"

Shaking my head, I swallow the lump in my throat and look away from him as another few tears fall. I feel odd. I know how much I love him, and I feel saddened because I know that he has to go back down to that god awful place, to the one place that he doesn't deserve to be.

"I love you." I tell him again, hearing him whisper the reply that has become so common yet still remains so true.

We continue to kiss, and we keep moving together right until the end and as we lay there after, quiet, sated and warm in each other's arms, he presses a tender kiss to my forehead. We fall asleep together, but I know when I wake up in the morning that he won't be there, unless someone upstairs decides to answer my prayers.

-To Be Continued?-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
